Breathe
by True Goddess
Summary: ( Based on the song by Paramore) Raven has her mother's death on her conscious, and it seems like it'll be that way for a while. She refuse's to trust people, she's afraid there going to leave her. Just like her mother did... But when Paul enters Raven's life will he change it for the better? Take her away from her abusive father? Or will she be stuck in her living nightmare?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Myer. Only my Oc belongs to me. Also the lyrics in the beginning belong to Paramore the song is called Breathe.**

**So this is a Paul/OC. Let's pretend he never imprinted on Rachel and he eventually joined Jake's pack. This is going to be ten years after breaking dawn.**

**Warning: Self-abuse and parental abuse will be mentioned. This is not exceptical in any circumstance. Just wanted to get that through.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Raven's POV**

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood._

* * *

I stare at the roof of my room, tears pouring down my face taking my makeup down with it.

The funeral was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life.

It was all my fault she was gone. The woman who cared for me, and held me when I cried at night. She was the one who stood up for me when my dad would beat me. She was everything.

Now she was gone.

It replay's in my head every hour, minute, and second of the day.

_She was at the top of the stare, holding her swollen stomach, tears falling down her face. I ran out of my room and saw the blood on the floor. She looked back at me and touched my face. _

_She took a step, and slipped down the stairs._

_My eyes widened._

_I reached for her outstretched hands but slipped on her blood. We both fell down the stairs. Her head hitting the stairs repeatedly. I rolled of the last stairs and climbed to her body. Just to slip on her blood. I screamed and cried holding her body close to mine._

_Even when the paramedics took her away, I was frozen. Just shocked at what had happened._

I opened my eyes and let the silent tear fall. I know it's not my fault, every freaking therapist I go to says the same thing.

But I feel like this is in a way was my fault. I could have done something sooner. Moved her away from the blood, help her get back into bed to mourn for her unborn child.

I picked up my Swiss army knife and sliced it across my wrist. The funny thing was seeing the blood but not feeling the pain.

I criss-crossed the cuts on my wrist closing my eyes, but I wasn't surprised I couldn't feel the pain.

My door slammed open. I hid the knife and pulled down the sleeve.

"Yes."

He looks at me disgusted, and smacks me hard in the face.

"You make me sick!"

He then closes the door and stomps down stairs.

I know my own father hates me.

Most kids might wonder why, not me. I know why he doesn't love me. My dad has golden blonde straight, sky blue eyes, and ivory skin.

I'm the bastard child.

With my copper colored skin, like those at the La Push reserve, thick black curls, and bright green eyes like my mother.

I sometimes think he's racist. It's a possible answer.

I laugh bitterly.

My mom's dead, and I never will now my real father. Life is a funny thing; people say it's a roller coaster. But I think it's an abyss, you just get farther and farther down and there's no way to go up.

The door slammed open again. I braced myself. He smacked me hard in the face again.

"Why isn't dinner ready?!"

He yelled with a trace of alcohol in his breath.

He spit in my face, lifted me up by the shirt and slammed me into the wall.

"I'm not your father, I never was never will be. I didn't knock up that slut the first time. Now where is my dinner?"

I took in a shaky breath.

"I left it in the microwave."

He slammed me into the wall repeatedly then left.

I slid down the wall and hid my face in my hands, and used my curls as a curtain.

The next thing I knew a vase was being thrown at my face.

I screamed and touched my face.

Just above my lip was cut and bleeding.

"You put tomatoes. I'm deadly allergic you're trying to kill me!"

I shook my head vigorously.

"No!"

He laughed and grabbed both of my arms tight.

He punched me in the face. Then the stomach I fell to the floor, he kicked me in the sides and kept punching me.

"That better teach you a lesson bitch!"

He slammed the door closed and left me on the floor bleeding and bruised.

I learned to get used to it. Some nights he would leave me alone, maybe even start a conversation. But when he was drunk, he was the devil. Hitting me, cutting me, trying to touch me. Though I fought him viciously on those nights. It never got better, and it never will.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope the first chapter was a good introduction. Anyway I want to thank ****Carter Izabell Jayd Maire**** for reviewing. I hope interesting is good, hope you'll like this chapter.**

**So here's Chapter 1**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Raven's POV**

**Two Years Later**

Moving might have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sure Wisconsin was my childhood. I had my best friends there with me. But the sympathetic stares and the constant asking if I'm okay, is something I'm glad to live without.

But Forks Washington sucks. From the kids that are born on a routine nothing is new or surprising for them, except the constant scandal of their neighbors.

Plus there friends with the same people they've known since kindergarten, and are now probably there girlfriend/ boyfriend.

So a fresh face is there new toy.

But I'm not the type of girl to be toyed with. I'll admit to being a snarky bitch, Forks High is going to love me.

I got out of my car and pulled my leather jacket closer to me. I threw my book bag onto one shoulder and walked towards the front door.

I heard the girls and guys whispering about me.

I kept my head held high and kept walking. Till someone got in my way.

"Hi, my name's John. I know your new here... You ever need help in math I'll gladly subtract your clothes from the equation."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

His friends snickered behind him and called him an idiot. Which I can agree on.

I went straight to the front office and asked for my schedule.

"Are you Raven Estrella?"

I nodded.

She handed me my schedule and smiled.

I just walked out of the office and went straight to my first class.

I was so glad it was English, I love English it's my favorite class.

They happened to be reading the Odyssey which I've read four times.

"We are just finishing up on the Odyssey Ms. Estrella. Have you read it?"

I nodded, trying to hide my excitement for reading.

"Well we were going to go around class today quoting our favorite parts of the book. Will you start for us?"

Most people started snickering thinking I didn't even know what the Odyssey was.

I cleared my throat.

_" __A man who has been through bitter experiences and travelled far, enjoys even his sufferings after a time."_

He nods and continues around the class.

Even though I would have quoted the whole book, I decided to choose the first thing that popped into my head.

After a few more classes it was Lunch.

I packed my own like I usually do and sat at the table farthest away from everyone. I opened up a book and read it, not bothering to eat.

"May I sit here?"

I looked up stunned by this girls beauty.

She belonged in a magazine or on TV. Not right in front of me in Forks High.

She has long bronze curly hair that falls about half way down her back. Pretty chocolate brown eyes and pale ivory skin.

I wanted to put a bag over my head.

I nodded and motioned for her to sit.

"Hi my names Renesmee. I'm new here as well, I just came here a few months back, it's my second day. I noticed your new too so maybe we can hang out or something."

Her suggestion wasn't bad it's just I don't like getting close to people. With my "Dad", scaring people off. It's no use having a friend.

" My names Raven, and... I would love to. Only in school though."

She frowned.

"We could study after school in the library?"

I shook my head and stood up.

"Choose someone else actually. I don't have friends for a reason, it was nice meeting you Renesmee."

I got up and walked out of the lunch room.

The rest of the day was a drag, and I got those sympathetic glances from Renesmee. Since we had every class after lunch together.

I walked to my locker and put my text books in.

"Welcome to Forks High."

A girl's cheery voice said.

I looked to see a two girls.

The one who talked to me had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had flawless alabaster skin and perfectly manicured nails. She had a really short denim mini skirt, and a white t-shirt so tight you could see _**everything.**_

The girl next to her had long black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She had tanned skin and the same manicured nails. She was wearing skinny jeans dipping dangerously low and a red halter top.

"You know what we do to new girl?"

I closed my locker and looked at her.

"What?"

Sure she's taller than me. I'm only 5,3 and she's pretty intimidating. But I wasn't going to let her walk all over me.

She picked up a bottle of milk about to pour it on my head.

I grabbed her wrist.

"Do it Bitch. See what happens."

She smirked and dumped the contents on my head.

I glared at her and punched her in the face.

I tackled her to the ground and kept punching her.

"YOU FUKEN WHORE!"

I felt someone pull me off her.

"COME ON!"

Renesmee yelled.

I followed her clutching my bag to my chest and running with her.

We were both laughing outside.

"Thanks Renesmee."

She shook her head.

"No problem, and call me Nessie."

I nodded.

I felt bad for being a jerk earlier, she helped me regardless of how I treated her.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier."

She shrugged.

"No problem. But I'm not letting you go home like that. Come on I'll take you to my house."

I shook my head.

I was already late, he's going to be angry

She insisted and dragged me to my car. She gave me the directions and we drove to practically the outskirts of town.

Her house was gorgeous. It was timeless and elegant.

She pulled me inside and up the stairs.

"My parents aren't home yet."

She said nervously.

We went into the a room with the biggest closet I've ever seen.

"My aunt Alice won't mind, she always wants an excuse to shop. Go take a shower and I'll give you some clothes."

I took a quick shower washing my hair quickly.

She handed me the clothes.

"Thanks Nessie, but I really have to go. My dad's expecting me."

She nodded.

"Um.. Okay."

We walked downstairs and two guys came in.

"Oh Hey Nessie."

She smiled.

"Oh Raven, this is Jacob and Paul."

I smiled and waved.

My eyes locked with Paul for a moment and...

I don't know what happened.

It was like my world stopped. It was like a gravitational pull was pulling me towards Paul. All I wanted was him, only him. Nothing else mattered.

I shook my head.

Sure he was hot.

He was a about six feet tall and had tanned copper skin. Short black hair and deep brown eyes.

That you can get lost in forever.

But I wouldn't let myself be star stuck by some guy.

I stopped myself from staring and pushed past them.

"Wait."

Paul said walking after me.

I shook my head.

"Bye Nessie."

I ran into my car and drove home.

I was an hour late.

My dad glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was at a friend's house."

He snickered.

"Sure you were slut! Just like your whore of a mother. Who did you sleep with huh! WHO WAS IT!"

He sneered coming closer to me.

He pulled me by the shirt and slammed me into the wall.

He punched me in the face then the stomach.

He took of his belt and beat my back and face.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! COME ON TIME! NEVER LEAVE!"

I cried and shielded my face with my arms.

I pleaded and begged for him to stop.

He pulled me on my feet and slammed me into the wall.

"Now, you've learned your lesson. Make me my dinner."

With that he left the room.

I sank down the wall and cried into my hands.

**Paul's POV**

I thought I had nothing for me in La Push. After it turned out I didn't imprint on the love of my life. I had nothing, I turned to Jacob to see if he could help me. He welcomed me into his pack and helped me control my temper. I haven't phased without meaning to in ten years.

We left Forks three years ago, since people were getting suspicious. But since Bella's dad got sick they came back. They might even stay this time.

Jake and I went to pick up Nessie, just to get a text from her she got a ride.

We both laughed and drove back to the Cullen's house.

We welcomed ourselves inside to see another girl with Nessie.

Our eyes met and that was it.

It wasn't like the first time I thought I imprinted.

It was like gravity pulling me towards her, nothing else mattered anymore. All of my loyalty to everyone I've ever known was gone. All that mattered was her.

She was beautiful.

She was obviously wearing Alice's clothes.

She was wearing a black lacey shirt that clung to her curves and skinny jeans with a leather jacket over it. She has thick curly black hair, bright beautiful green eyes, and copper colored skin.

I was in awe just looking at her.

She then pushed past me and ran away.

"WAIT!"

I wanted to follow her.

I started running out till I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder.

"Give it time Paul."

I sighed and sank down onto the floor.

"How can I be in love so fast? It makes no sense."

Jake sat next to me.

"You can't control who you love, or how it happens. But I guarantee she'll love you back one day."

* * *

**So how was the chapter? Hope it was okay... Review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Chapter 2

**I again want to thank Carter Izabell Jayd Marie for again being the only reviewer. **

**I'm glad you like it so far, I don't want to go straight to her falling in love. I want her to slowly make Paul earn her trust then eventually fall in love with him. But that's just what I think. So glad you like it. Thanks for being the only reviewer!**

**Hope you guys are liking it so far! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Really depressing chapter. Just wanted to let you know.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Raven's POV**

I put on a long-sleeved shirt to hide the bruises along my arms. I take makeup and cover my bruises, I sigh at the black eye staring back at me.

I go downstairs to see my dad enjoying his breakfast.

"Finally. I've been meaning to talk to you. I'm going on a business trip for the next couple of months. You have to stay here alone."

I hide the smile threatening to break through my lips.

He looks at me angrily.

"Well don't you think that you can bring your boyfriend here to fuck slut! Now pack my damn bags. You better not bring anyone here in the five months I'm gone, I'll make your grandmother call you."

I nod trying so hard not to smile.

"I can't pack your bags now, I have to go to school."

He looks at me angrily.

"When I come home it better be done."

I nod and leave the house jumping into my car.

I drive quickly to school unfortunately on time. I get out of car and people gasp at my black eye.

"What happened got in a fight with your front door."

The blonde from yesterday says smirking.

I smirk at her.

"No bitch, I just got into a bar fight. Your next."

I say lunging at her.

I snicker as she shrinks back scared.

I continue walking into school wishing I brought my aviators with me.

Nessie runs to me screaming my name.

I sigh and turn around.

"Hi Renesmee."

She rolls her eyes.

"Sounds to formal, call me Nessie."

I roll my eyes.

"Fine, what do you want."

She looks down at my black eye and frowns.

"Come on."

She says pulling me to the bathroom.

"Good thing my aunt Alice is always prepared."

She states taking out a foundation way too dark for her skin tone. But it matched mine perfectly.

I look at her confused.

"Let's just say I'm always prepared."

I shrug the feeling of something eerie happening.

She carefully taps the makeup onto my eye. I wince when her fingers my contact with the skin around my eye.

I look into the mirror seeing my black eye completely gone. I smile and hug her.

"Thanks."

I say standing up ready to leave the bathroom.

She smiles then pulls me back down.

"Now how did it happen?"

I shake my head grabbing my book bag and leaving the room.

I go to my first class sighing knowing I can't hide from her for long.

The day drags by and I skip lunch, I can't see her. I think about skipping the next four classes of the day then think against it.

I keep my head down and avoid Nessie's stares.

At the end of our last class I pull my hood over my head and run out of the room. I run into the rain and straight into my car.

I pull down the sun visor and looked at the mirror on it. I stared into my forest green eyes.

I take off the makeup and stared at my black eye.

"Don't fool yourself. You're not worth anything."

I say to myself in the mirror.

I repeat the same things my "dad" has said my whole life.

"Your ugly, Your worthless, you are nothing and always will be nothing, you are a waste of life, your existence was a mistake, you are a bastard child, remember you are never important to anyone. You mine as well die, cause no one loves you."

I sigh and wipe the stray tear from my face.

You would think after all the years of hearing this, I wouldn't cry anymore but it hurts. It's like a blow to the chest every time that I hear him say it. I try to ready myself, but hearing it from him makes it worse far worse. I could take it all day hearing myself say it, but when it comes down to others. It kills me.

I take a deep shaky breath and start my car.

I see Renesmee in my review mirror and ignore her. I get home and run upstairs quickly. I open his door and pack everything into his suitcase. I close the suitcase just to hear the doorbell ring.

I run downstairs and open the door just to see Nessie.

"What are you doing here?"

I ask nervously. I look around making sure my dad isn't close.

"Listen Nessie you have to go. M-my dad will get angry Nessie, do you want me to get hurt?"

She shakes her head about to say something but I cut her off.

"Listen I'll text you later."

I quickly give her my number and push her away from my front door.

"Now please leave."

I shut the door in her face and sigh in relief. The garage opens and he comes inside.

"Where is my..."

I cut him off handing him my suitcase.

"My dinn..."

I again cut him off motioning towards the dinner I left for him. He sighs when he sees there's no reason to yell at me.

"Dishes?"

He asks weekly.

"Done sir."

I say carefully.

I can see he's angry from work and needs a reason to hurt me. But today there's none.

"Fine, just get out of my sight! I don't want to see you! You know what leave! LEAVE! NOW!"

I run upstairs and pack some clothes and makeup into a book bag. I put on my favorite leather jacket over my tank top and pajama pants. I take my school book bag and put my house keys into it. I then put on my combat boots and walk out the door cell phone in hand.

"GO!"

He says slamming the door in my face.

I sigh and start walking. I forgot to ask Nessie for her number so there's no way to call her.

The night is freezing, it then starts raining. I shiver and continue walking. I eventually get to the highway. I walk on the sides of the road near the tress, my hands and feet feel numb but I continue to walk.

I can barely take another step till I fall to the ground and lose consciousness.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Dad I'm worried."

He sighs and puts a hand over mine.

"It's okay Nessie, she's probably fine."

I shake my head and put my hand on my dad's cheek.

"See, he might be hurting her."

I squeak afraid.

Paul perks up when I say hurt.

"Who Raven? Is she okay? Who's hurting her?"

I shake my head weekly.

"NESSIE!"

Alice says fearfully, pulling herself out of her daze.

"It's your friend, I was searching to see if she's alright and she's on the highway unconscious."

I jump up and grab my car keys.

"Paul, Jacob come on."

They both run out of the house with me.

I find Raven on the highway her hair splayed everywhere on the snow, her face pale and icy.

I touch it and it's not far from my dad's temperature. I feel for her pulse and sigh in relief when I feel it. It's there but barely.

I feel something hot and sticky I look at my fingers to see her blood. Her blood was always appealing to me, but right now I couldn't fight the urge. I licked my fingers and closed my eyes at the taste, I then lunged at her body. Paul growled at me fiercely and stood over her body protectively. He picked her up and put her into the car.

"It's okay Paul go, I got Nessie."

Jake said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me away. I whimpered in protest but he kept whispering reassuring things in my ear.

"It's all right Ness, your okay Nessie."

We went into a clearing into the woods and I hunted to get that burning feeling to stop. That's when I came back to my senses.

"Oh god Jake, I almost killed my friend!"

He sighs and wraps his arms around my waist.

"It's okay, come on you should check on her."

I lean my head on his shoulder afraid to face my family. At least we get to do it together.

* * *

**So please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

-True Goddess


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or My immortal by Evanescence. **

**This is the last week of summer for where I live. I'm mourning... So celebrating my last week of unlimited computer time I'm putting a new chapter every day. For different stories not just this one. **

**Anyway I want to thank the people who reviewed. **

**Godisgood3- ** Thanks, YA I'm a favorite author! Thank you, I really don't check if people favorite me.

**missclearwater80- **Glad you think so, don't worry he'll get his... Eventually.

**Carter Izabell Jayd Marie- **Glad I can keep you on edge. Hope you like this chapter.

**You are all amazing thanks for reviewing.**

**Here is Chapter 3.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's POV**

_It's dark. _

_I know I'm dreaming cause I can feel myself on a soft bed. But this seems so real. I look in the darkness to see A piano, a beautiful black shiny Yamaha Piano. _

_I touch the keys and close my eyes loving the feeling. In truth I love music, but playing the piano reminds me of her. So I don't. _

_But isn't a dream an exception?_

_So I pull out the stool and sit down and hover my hands over the keys._

_I play a few scales at first then my hands are flying over the keys playing a familiar song._

_I jump in and start singing softly._

_**"I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave.  
I wish that you would just leave.  
'Cause your presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone.**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_  
_**This pain is just too real.**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase."**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me."**_

_I get lost into the music and the song till one part in particular stands out to me._

_**"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along.**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me.**__**...me, me, me."**_

I woke up with my eyes wet from tears.

I helped myself up to feel a dull throbbing in the back of my head. I groaned and touched the back of my head to feel stitches.

I gasp in shock. Then remember the previous nights events, it's fuzzy but I remember.

_I was walking my hands felt like icicles and my nose was running. I tried to take another step but my foot wouldn't move. I fell to the ground and hit my head on a rock. I groaned and then fell into darkness._

"Hello Raven."

I look up to see a man.

No, A beautiful man.

He has beautiful blonde hair about mid collar, and pale skin, and gentle looking golden eyes.

I put myself up and wince at the throbbing pain at the back of my head.

"Where am I?"

I ask, He smiles warmly.

"Renesmee brought you to her house. I'm Renesmee's... uncle, she found you on the road and luckily I am a doctor."

I smile and wince in pain again.

"Is your head bothering you?"

I nod.

"I'll be back, would you like me to bring in any one?"

I nod.

"Yea can you bring Renesmee, and a clock?"

He laughs at the last part and nods before leaving the room.

I sigh running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey."

She says smiling brightly.

"Oh, I brought your cell phone."

I thanked her and looked at the time.

"It 7:00 in the morning!"

She bites her lip nervously.

I look at the date and gasp.

"I was out for two days!"

"Yea I'm sorry! I got your homework, but don't worry it's Friday today."

I pull my hair in stress, that means he already left.

I looked at my phone and saw seven missed calls.

I dialed his number and he answered.

"Now you call back Slut! Had fun fucking your boyfriend?! I don't give a damn if it's not in my house. But you at least could have came home and made me dinner, You worthless piece of shit! When I get home get ready, cause you're going to have it!"

He hangs up after that.

I cry into my hands and bring my knees closer to me hugging them to my chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have told him."

Nessie says guiltily, I shake my head.

"What's the use? Either way I'm going to get... grounded."

She glares at me.

"I'm not stupid Raven. I know he's been hurting you. Now tell me what happened."

I shake my head.

"Give me a reason to trust you Nessie. I don't know you at all. I've known you for two days."

She frowns.

"Raven."

"No Renesmee! I have no reason to trust you."

I swing off the bed and grab my stuff.

"I'm going home."

I walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey you're up."

I look at Paul, and my heart flutters in my chest. But I ignore it and try to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

I sigh.

"Home, can you just.. leave me alone."

Her uncle comes into the room and sighs.

"Well I'm not going to keep you here against your will. I was just about to bring these up to help your head. Take this medicine two times a day."

I took them and opened the door walking out of the house.

I opened the bottle and downed one dry. I heard someone running outside to see Paul.

"Didn't I ask you.."

He cut me off mid-sentence.

"I know you did, but I'm not letting you walk home in the cold."

I didn't realize I was shivering till he mentioned the cold.

I sigh and follow him to his car.

He opens the door for me and then runs to the driver side. We drive in silence and I pick at the fabric of my bag.

"What happened to your eye?"

He asks in concern.

I roll my eyes.

"What does it matter?"

We stay silent for a minute till I finally answer his question.

"I ran into a door."

He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm a bald middle aged man."

I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping my throat. He smiled triumphantly when I did.

"So are you going to tell me?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. But I respect you for trying."

He smiles and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well can I at least have your last name?"

I smile.

"Estrella."

He lifts up his eyebrow.

"My name. It's Raven Estrella."

He smiles.

"Beautiful... Name, name, It's beautiful."

I blush and look at the window and laugh.

"Thanks. So what's yours?"

He smiles again.

"Paul Lahote. I'm Quileute."

I nod and continue looking out the window.

"Right here."

I say pointing towards my house.

He whistle's.

"Nice place."

I shrug and open the car door.

"Thanks Paul."

He nods and pulls away. I go to the door pulling out me key to see Paul drive backward coming back.

"I forgot to say by."

I laugh and wave.

I hear the car drive away and open the door just to hear him coming back again. I giggle and turn around, trying so hard not to smile and failing miserably.

"Want to come in Paul?"

He smiles mischievously.

"If you insist."

I roll my eyes and walk into the house. I gasp to see it's a complete mess, plates smashed and broken on the floor. Food thrown across the room into the living room. I was afraid to go upstairs.

Paul walks in behind me.

"Holy Shit!"

I nod unable to say anything.

I leave my stuff by the door and run upstairs. Thankfully my room is safe. I go into his room and see it's also safe.

I go into the bathroom to find it clean as well.

I sigh in relief and decided to just take a shower.

I put on sweats and a t-shirt and come downstairs to see Paul sweeping.

I take the broom from his hands.

"It's fine Paul."

He grabs it from my hands.

"No."

I hold on wrestle him for the broom till he tugs it hard and I fall to my ass.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I say tears filling my eyes and shielding my face.

"Just please don't hurt me."

I hear the broom fall to the floor and brace myself. I grab a piece of glass to stab him but instead I feel his hand on my arms tugging them off of my face gently.

I look into his eyes and see the sincerity in them.

"I'm sorry I made you fall. But what made you think I would ever hurt you?"

I shake my head and he helps me up.

"You should go."

He shakes his head.

"I'm going to help you clean this up, then I promise I'll leave."

I nod knowing it's no use arguing with this guy.

We clean up the house in a few hours.

"Alright I'm going."

I open the door and motion for him to get out.

He sighs and leaves. He turns around to say bye but I slam the door on his face.

I know it's harsh but I can't trust him. There's no reason to trust him.

The rest of the day I stay home instead of going to school.

What's the point I already missed two days. I call Nessie and ask her if she can tell me what we had for homework. She says she already picked up my work.

She dropped it off later that day and I let her in.

"Thanks Ness."

She smiles.

"Your welcome so..."

I don't give her time for small talk and tell her to leave. Later I take another shower and get dressed.

I put on a grey t-shirt, my black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and my combat boots.

I but on a dark blue beanie and put makeup over my black eye.

I open the door and get into my car driving to my Friday night destination.

* * *

**Hope this everyone likes this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Because of you by Kelly Clarkson obviously. And all rights go to the simply amazing Stephanie Myer who wrote the twilight saga. **

**Right after I finished the last chapter I started this one so the idea wouldn't leave my head, and I couldn't wait to post this right after I finished editing it.  
**

**So hope everyone liked the last chapter! Thanks to these fantastic people for reviewing.**

**Godisgood3- **So glad you like it! Ya her dad is a total ass, I would definitely help you with that.

**Carter Izabell Jayd Marie- **Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to her. She just relives her stress at this place. Hope you like the chapter.

**You guys keep me going on! Here's Chapter 4**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Paul's POV**

Jake and I decided to go to this Jazz night club, Since were both over eighteen unlike Bella's leech husband.

They always have people sing random songs, or read there poems. To let out the grief in their lives, which I think is total B.S. Like come on get a diary, I truthfully only come here for the beer.

Jake and I sat at our usual table and ordered drinks.

"Don't you get tired of this place?"

Jake asks flicking balled up paper from straw wrappers at my face.

I get irritated and throw one into his mouth when he yawned. He chokes and starts having a couching fit. The poet stops reading and glares at us. Once he recovers we both start laughing hysterically. The club manager tells us to settle down or we have no choice but to leave.

We nodded and chuckled quietly.

I finally got my beer and started drinking it till the name of the next person up caught my attention.

"My names Raven Estrella and I'll be singing Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson."

She said in a soft voice, then took a deep breath and started singing.

_**"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_  
_**I'm forced to fake**_  
_**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_  
_**My heart can't possibly break**_  
_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die**_  
_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_  
_**I was so young**_  
_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_  
_**You never thought of anyone else**_  
_**You just saw your pain**_  
_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**_  
_**For the same damn thing**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**Because of you."**_

Her voice had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and not just because she's my imprint. She literally has a beautiful voice she sang it better than that Kelly Clarkson lady.

She opened her eyes at the end and the whole crowd applauded, she got a standing ovation. I stood up and clapped loudly.

Jake pulled me back down.

"Dude she's under age."

I shrugged.

"Who didn't get a fake ID at seventeen. I did when your sister broke my heart."

Jake smiles sadly and nods.

"We should make sure she's safe though."

I glare at him.

"Stop stealing my lines man."

He laughs and we leave the club together.

**Raven's POV**

I leave after I finish my song and slip out the back door. I smile at the bouncer and start to walk away till he opens his mouth.

"You owe me Estrella."

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Sam. See ya next Friday."

He nods and stands back at the backdoor like he didn't see me.

I go to my car and drive back home. I always have the feeling of being watched but tonight is far worse.

I just ignore the feeling and change into my pajamas and go to bed.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

I sigh and pick up my phone.

"Jonathan what do you need?"

He laughs on the other line.

"Burn it. Burn it to the ground."

I smile.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Raven's POV**

All I smell is burning wood.

I wake up to see my room a orange haze. I scream and pick up my leather jacket throwing it onto my shoulders, and stuffing my combat boots onto my feet.

I pick up the last picture of my mom and open the door of my room to see even more flames.

I scream and close the door. I grab my cell phone and dial 9-1-1.

"Help fire."

Was all I could say before smoke clogged my nose.

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor, and Doctor Cullen's face.

"Hello Raven, how are you feeling."

I wheeze in a deep breath.

"My lungs feel like there on fire."

I say in a raspy voice, he then nods.

"Alright I'll get something for that, also I have some people here to see you."

I look at the door to see the face of my grandma.

"Grandma."

I say weekly.

She smiles and walks over to me smoothing the hair out of my face.

"How are you sweetheart?"

I shrug.

"I feel like crap."

She laughs and hugs me gently.

I breath in deeply even though it hurt my lungs I smile, she always smells like sugar cookies.

"Now I need to tell you something."

She says helping me up.

"I can't stay sweetie. I need to get back to work, then maybe you can move back with me for the rest of the year."

I sigh.

"What am I going to do?"

She smiles sadly.

"I was thinking your uncle, from your dad's side."

I shake my head.

"No! I will not stay with him and that thing."

I say going into a coughing fit.

"I'll stay with a friend."

She argues but I hold my hand up.

"No grandma, I have a plan okay. Just go! GO! Just leave cause that's what everyone does to me! Everyone leaves me."

I say starting to cry. She hugs me.

"It's okay sweetheart, I know. But I won't leave you, unless I have to. But honey I have to."

I nod.

"I know grandma, it's just I have no one to trust right now."

She puts her hand on either side of my face and forces me to look into the same forest green eyes as me.

"You need to learn to trust those who are giving the effort to try to know you. I know it hard baby, but you need to let go."

I shake my head tears falling down my face.

"Just stay with me until I leave grandma."

She nods and kisses my forehead.

"Of course."

* * *

**One month later**

Thankfully I had no permanent damage in my lungs. But I lost everything, every picture of us, the last things she gave me.

I know I should be sad about the house burning down but I needed to let go of my mom. Her presence lingered in the house, and now I let her go. I finally let her rest in peace.

Nessie and I got closer. I actually let her care about me, and I care about Renesmee she's my best friend. Her family even agreed to let me live with them, from the month I've been in the hospital I go to know Paul and Jacob better. They told me these cool stories of their tribe and I really liked it.

I was so happy to leave the hospital I hated being her since my stupid lungs had fluid in them, and I also broke my leg from a piece of the roof falling onto it.

But now I was finally leaving the stupid hospital. My grandma had to leave two weeks from me being here because of her job. But she still called. The only thing I have left is my cell phone and burnt combat boots and leather jacket.

"Ready to go?"

Nessie asked.

I smiled and we drove to her house.

She let me take a shower before I met her family. I washed my hair and ended up taking a three hour shower.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and handed me a black lacey dress.

I smiled.

"Well you know my favorite color."

She laughs.

"Just hurry up."

I put on the dress quickly and she curls my hair and puts makeup on my f ace.

"Now your perfect."

I roll my eyes.

"Aren't I always perfect?"

We both start laughing and go down stairs arm in arm.

I looked at her family and since I was so used to Carlisle I wasn't shocked by their beauty.

"Nice to meet you all."

I say waving shyly.

The shortest one close to my height gives me a hug.

"I'm Alice, your new best friend. I'm going to make you my Barbie."

I laugh.

"I don't mind, I'm just glad I'm not the shortest anymore."

They all laugh and it sounded like a symphony instead of laughter.

"Hi I'm Rosalie."

She was gorgeous, I wanted to like put a bag over my head. How on earth do these people look so perfect?

The next who walked over to me was a man with a few scars on his skin and blonde hair just above his collar, with the same gold eyes as the rest of them.

I shook his hand and he smiled.

"I'm Jasper, a pleasure to meet you."

I smile at his southern drawl.

"Nice to meet you."

He stands next to Alice and she smiles up at him.

After meeting the whole family Renesmee, Bella, and Edward took me outside.

"We need to talk to you."

Renesmee said nervously.

"Okay what is it."

They look at each other nervously and motion for Paul to come outside. I smile when he does, it instantly makes me feel better when he's around.

He smiles and stands next to me almost protectively.

"Were Vampires."

She spit out. I looked at her shocked part of me wanted to start laughing hysterically, but the me that knows better than to do laugh at her, the more logical me put the facts together.

Cold skin, pale, untimely perfection, perfect in every possible way. It would make sense, but where would Renesmee fit.

"Wait. The story Jacob told me about a girl giving birth to a baby half vampire half human... That's you?"

She nods.

"She's catching on rather quickly."

Edward says.

I shrug.

"I don't mind but I must ask."

He cuts me off before I can.

"We don't drink human blood only animal."

I sigh in relief.

"Okay. But what about Paul and Jake, what are you guys."

Paul takes my hand.

"Let me show you."

He hides behind a tree and then a huge wolf comes into view.

I look at it in shock. Part of me wanted to run away screaming and never come back to Forks Washington again. I rather live with my grandma, what world have I entered?

But once I looked into the wolfs eyes I knew it was Paul. It had the same gentle and caring expression as him.

"Oh."

Was the last thing I said then went dark.

* * *

**So who's Jhonathan and that unkown person, and why do they want to kill Raven? Find out next chapter! **

**-True Goddess**


	6. Chapter 5

**First chapter up in the new school year, life sucks. Anyway first cliff hanger that I'm super proud of for this story. If you've read monster you understand how mean I really can get. Anyway thanks to these phenomenal people who reviewed. I love you guys!**

**IRunWithWolves2013- **Close your kind of close.

**missclearwater80- **Glad your liking it. You may be right or totally wrong.

**Laura- **Glad your liking some of my stories. Yea I love that song by her it just really fit in the story and I was like I have to put it in here. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**So again thank you guys again! **

**Here is chapter 5**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up with a pounding pain in my head and everyone staring down at me.

"God I'm okay, you can back up now."

They all move away slowly and Paul helps me up.

"Are you sure your okay."

I flinch when he touches me and his face looks hurt.

"I'm sorry Paul. It's just this is a lot to take in. I mean first Nessie, and her family are Vampires. Now you're a huge wolf, can my life get any weirder."

Paul shrugs and helps me inside.

"I know it's a lot to take in Raven. Just trust me?"

I nod hating how all he has to do is ask and I'll deliver.

**Unknown POV**

My heels click on the floor of the law firm, as I make my way to the front desk.

"May I speak to Mr. Joshua Uley."

The woman at the front desk smirks at me.

"Do you have an appointment?"

This time it's my turn to smirk.

"Tell him it's Julia Raymond."

She calls his office and he tells me to come straight in.

"What is the meaning of this Julia?"

He says angrily.

I roll my eyes.

"It's the least you can do. After all, you stole everything from Jonathan, his money, his wife."

He grinds his teeth together.

"What do you want Julia."

I laugh at how he wants to get to the point of everything.

"Now tell me Joshua, do you have a daughter?"

**Raven's POV**

The first few weeks back to school was fine. I ran into the two bitches again and got in a fight. Which caused the school to want to meet my parents. The Cullen's wanted to adopt me but my stupid "Dad", Is nowhere to be found, his phone is disconnected, and his job says he no longer works there.

So this not only made things extremely awkward at the school when I brought Carlisle and Esme. It made me want to find out the answers my mom never told me . I want to find out who my father is.

Since I was suspended for a week it gave me some time to ask for some help.

"Paul?"

I ask waking him up from the couch.

"Huh? Is the house on fire?"

I roll my eyes and sit next to him.

"I need your help."

He sits up looking more alert.

"With what?"

I take in a deep breath.

"I want to find out who my dad is."

He looks at me shocked.

"Isn't that guy..."

I shake my head.

"I look nothing like him, besides he got a DNA test, it came out negative."

He whistles in shock.

"I'm sorry."

I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter, I just need your help."

He nods.

"I'm in."

I smile.

"Good tomorrow we start."

I get up off the couch and into my room.

The next day I call the hospital I was born in and ask if they had copies of birth certificates. Unfortunately they did not. So I called my grandma and she mailed it to me.

Which gave me a few days. I decided to give up for the day and go to the beach with Paul.

We just sat on the beach watching the waves push and pull.

"So find anything?"

He asks.

I shake my head.

"Nothing, yet."

He smiles at me and bumps my shoulder with his, causing me to blush fiercely. Till someone came up and interpreted.

"Oh my god, Paul."

I look up to see a girl who looks almost like Jacob.

"Hi Rachel."

Paul says gritting his teeth.

"Who's this?"

I smile and stand up shaking her hand.

"My names Raven, are you a friend of Paul's?"

She nods staring at him.

"Yea and old friend, nice seeing you Paul... oh and nice meeting you Rain."

I cross my arms over my chest not liking the way she's looking at him.

"It's Raven."

She smiles apologetically and leaves the beach.

"Who was that?"

I practically growl. He smiles at my jealousness.

"Why?"

He says wiggling his eyebrows. I push him away playfully.

"Shut up Paul."

We start laughing and teasing each other till someone else walks on the beach.

"Is that Paul Lahote?"

A deep voice says in surprise, Paul jumps up smiling and hugs the man.

"Sam how have you been? How's the wife and the kid?"

Sam laughs smiling brightly.

"They're both fine, oh did you... You know."

He says nodding towards me, Paul nods happily.

"Yea, this is Raven."

I stand up and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you..."

When I looked into his face I freeze, he had the same facial features as me. The same shaped face, same colored skin, even the same shaped eyes, the only difference is the eye color.

Both of our faces paled.

"I got to go Paul. Nice meeting you Raven."

He says shocked, I nod.

"Raven. Raven. RAVEN!"

Paul yells pulling me out of a daze.

"What?"

He looks at me curiously.

"What happened?"

I shake my head.

"Who's Sam, and who is his dad?"

**Julia's POV**

"Jonathan."

I say in a taunting tone to my brother. He looks up from his bills with a sigh.

"Did you find the thief. He stole my money, all of it."

He yells swiping all of the papers off his desk.

"Our business went bankrupt I had to work for the very man who bought it! Now what did you find."

He says holding my arms tightly. I kick him and smack him hard in the face, then cursed myself knowing it only made him angrier.

"Calm down Johnny."

I saw giving him space and holding my hands in an apologetic gesture.

He yells and slams me into the wall and punches me in the stomach. Then wraps his arm around my throat. I grab the needle from my pocket and stab it into his neck. His eyes slowly close and he slumps to the ground.

I go to his body and put him onto his bed.

"It's okay little brother. We'll kill that bastard and her father we'll get our money and our business again. I promise Johnathan this will work."

I say smoothing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions about this chapter or any others PM me, or ask in a review.  
**

**-True Goddess**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry. Hope the last chapter was good and so sorry for the long wait.**

**Anyway I want to thank the amazing people who take the time to review.**

**missclearwater80- **Oh it's not so bad... Maybe depending on your definition of evil so. Maybe it was bad, sorry for the wait.

**IRunWithWolves2013- **Yea she's a total ass.

**Thanks for reviewing you guys rock!**

**Here's Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Raven's POV**

"Please Paul! Please!"

I beg literally on my knees.

I freaking hate begging and Paul knows that. I want to freaking punch his stupid face in, and another part of me is totally distracted by his mouth.

Damn it.

I hate that I brought it up now I can't stop looking at his cute face and he's so adorable when he smirks.

God I hate this.

I stand up with my hands on my hips.

"Fine don't tell me. But I'll get my answers myself."

Paul jumps up from the chair when I say that and follows me out of the house.

"Raven wait!"

He says as I open his car door.

"Don't go without me. I really think you and Sam should talk it out. He's been totally freaked out."

I nod.

"Just remember one thing Paul, I've already been the bastard child my whole life. If he's just going to say that I'm not going to waste my time."

Paul shakes his head.

"He wouldn't, besides I wouldn't let him."

I smile and motion for him to get into the car.

We drive to the La Push reserve and into his driveway.

"I change my mind."

I say freaking out.

Paul rolls his eyes and pulls me out of the car and up the driveway.

"Don't stare okay?"

He says in warning.

I nod and he opens the door.

Paul waves and the house is pretty empty. He seems super shocked.

"What happened Emily, your letting the pack starve?"

She shakes her head laughing.

"No they don't come around here anymore. Oh, Hello I'm Emily."

She says enveloping me in a warm embrace.

I smile and introduce myself.

I finally understood what Paul meant when she went back to cooking. She was still beautiful she just had scars at the side of her face. But to me it made her more beautiful.

A little boy comes running into the room out of breathe and smiles.

"Hi! My names Ryan and I'm four years old."

I smile and say hi.

Emily rolls her eyes and makes him sit down.

"I'm sorry, Sam's upstairs in his office. Go talk to him there, Paul stay down here."

She says hinting we needed to settle something's out.

I start climbing upstairs and hear her yelling at her daughter to come inside.

"Rebecca Alison Uley!"

I smile at her lecturing and continue up the stairs.

I knock on the door and hear a deep voice telling me to come in.

"Hi Sam."

I say weekly.

He smiles and motions for me to sit down.

I sit down and look at him. We kind of stare at each other for a few moments just studying each other's faces.

"Raven... I like it."

He says after a while.

I jump shocked by the sudden conversation starter.

"Yea my mom..."

I say trailing off.

"Were your parents... were they married?"

He shakes his head laughing darkly.

"He was a horrible man. He left us, got bored I guess. He was such an ass hole always doing a new slut every week."

He said bitterly.

I stood up slamming my hands on his desk.

"One of those sluts, Was my mother! Now you listen Uley, your dad was a dirty stealing ass. He stole my mom's husbands company and my mom from him."

He stands up looking at me.

"He's your dad too. Joshua Uley is an ass hole Raven. But were both part of that ass hole."

I sit back down heavily.

I could feel my face pale.

"Did you say Joshua Uley... like the attorney?"

He sit back down nodding.

"I met him... I can't believe that I met him. He got into a fight with that man... Jonathan. Then he said something like the law firm is his now."

I say shocked running my fingers through my hair.

Sam looks at me.

"He got your mom pregnant... Do you know how horrible that must have been. Jonathan is a vengeful man. I'd know I used to work for him, he's insane."

I nod in agreement.

"He has a temper."

He looks at shocked by my words.

"That scar on your lip... Did he?"

I stand up.

"That doesn't matter. Were not even sure if were siblings."

He stands up looking at me.

"Raven there's something similar about us. I can see it. Were both stubborn and we fight for what we love. We never let go of something, we will apologize for something forever. Never forgiving ourselves but we pretended to, to keep the people we love happy. Raven we are more similar than you think."

I look at him shocked. Everything he was saying was true.

"I still want a DNA test."

He nods smiling.

"Stubborn."

I can't help but crack a smile.

"Whatever, but weren't you a wolf?"

He nods.

"Doesn't that mean..."

He looks at me his eyes widening.

"I forgot about that. There is a possibility you could phase, or that it skips you."

I pace back and forth scared by the answer.

"I don't want to be a huge wolf!"

I yell my voice on the edge of hysteria.

"It's okay Raven, there is a possibility. Not one hundred percent, okay?"

I nod and we both walk down stairs.

I smile at his children sitting at the table.

The little girl smiles and runs to her dad.

"Daddy I played catch with uncle Paul, and I hit him in the head."

I giggled covering my mouth.

Paul glares at me playfully.

"No laughing Raven."

I put my hands up in surrender.

Rebecca smiles at me and waves shyly.

"Introduce yourself Becky."

Sam says smiling.

She clears her throat smiling in front of me.

"My names Rebecca Alison Uley, I'm six years old."

I smile and shake her little hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. My names Raven Estrella."

She smiles and runs back towards the kitchen.

Paul and I say goodbye after spending dinner with them.

"What scared you back there?"

Paul asked concerned as usual.

"There's a chance that... If I'm his sister... I might phase."  
Paul took his eyes off the road and on me.

"Are you alright with that?"

I push his head making him face the road.

"I'm fine with it... I'll get taller."

I say laughing weekly.

We get inside the house and I plan on making an escape to my room till Esme gives me two letters.

"Your grandma sent you something and the others is anonyms."

I thank her and go to my room. Just to have Paul to follow.

"Paul alone time... Please?"

He shakes his head.

"Nope we were in this together."

I sigh and let him in my room.

We sit on the floor and I open the letter addressed by my grandmother.

I look at the birth certificate and gasp at the name.

"Joshua Uley."

I say.

My hands start shaking in anger.

"SHE NEW!"

I yell throwing the paper, and momentarily forgetting the other letter.

I throw things in my room.

Paul puts his hands on either side of me and looks in my eyes.

"Calm down Raven."

The shaking stops slowly till it's gone completely.

Jacob runs in the room.

"You okay."

I nod putting my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry."

"She's going to phase Jake... and soon."

* * *

**Another cliff hanger. Keeping it in one POV today. So review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	8. Chapter 7

**These cliff hangers are just getting better. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. **

**So thanks to the people who reviewed. **

**Guest- ** Glad your liking the story.

**missclearwater80- **Sorry for the cliff hangers, glad you liked it though.

**Carter Izabell Jayd Maire****- **Sorry for the torture hope this chapter stops some of the torture your feeling.

**Thank you all for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**

**- True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Raven's POV**

They've been making me do yoga for a week, and it's so freaking frustrating. I don't mind yoga. It's just none of my clothes fit me anymore and I'm shooting in height every day.

But it's finally slowed down, thankfully I'm not freakishly tall I'm 5,6. I should be happy because I always wanted to be taller, but I'm freaking out.

What if I phase?

It's definitely a possibility. Part of me wants to go to my grandmother's house and rip her head off. Because she knew all along that Joshua is my dad.

"Hey you going to come to Sam, he has the results."

Paul says nervously.

I take my eyes away from the window and look at him.

"I already know that he's my dad, so stop being careful what you say around me. I know I'm going to phase Paul."

I say getting up and meeting eyes with him.

"There's nothing I could do to stop it."

I sit back down and pull my knees to my chest.

"Your grandma's coming in two days."

I looked at him angrily.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME!"  
Paul grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Raven, just please calm down."

I take in deep breaths and pull my hands from his.

"I don't want to see her."

Paul rolls his eyes.

"Come on."

He grabs my sweat shirt and throws it at me.

"Put this on were going out."

I look at him confused.

"I'll wait for you outside."  
I feel my face flush and quickly put on the sweat shirt over my tank top and jeans.

I quickly put on mascara and a little lips gloss then ran down stairs.

I jumped into Paul's car.

"Were we going."

He smiles.

"You'll see."  
We drove on for a few hours till I started complaining that I was starving. I ordered half of the menu and ate all of it. Paul didn't question it and just lead me back to the car.

"I hope you don't get sick on the roller-coaster's."

I look at him my eyes wide.

"You're taking me to a fair!"

He nods smiling.

I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"I love you!"

I lean back into my seat blushing fiercely.

I look at him to see his face is stunned.

I put my face in my hands and curtain my face with my hair.

I feel his hand on my lower back and look up.

"Were here."

I nod smiling and get out of the car bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ready?"

He asks.

I nod and run straight to the biggest ride.

"You sure Raven?"

I nod.

"Yep, let's ride it!"

He laughs and leads me to the line.

After the whole night at the park I started feeling different. Like I had a fever, I was sweating a lot, and I could barely open my eyes.

"Paul."

I moan feeling horrible. He puts his hand to my forehead and shrugs.

"You feel normal. Oh no... My normal."

He picks me up and puts me in the car heading back to the Cullen's.

"You sure your okay."

I nod and open the window trying to cool my face.

I eventually fell asleep and woke up in my room the sun shining down on my face.

"What day is it?"

Paul smiled at me and gave me a huge plate of breakfast. I ate it one minute flat.

"You didn't answer my question."

I said after drinking down my third glass of orange juice.

"Well Raven... Your grandma came a day early."

I looked at him my eyes bulging in shock and anger.

"Bring her in here."

I say gritting my teeth in anger.

Paul shakes his head.

"Just take a shower get dressed then come down stairs. Just stay calm."

I growl at him and go into my bathroom to take a shower.

I come down stairs my long hair still wet to see my grandmother sitting uncomfortably next to Emmet.

Jasper flashes me a smile and soon my grandmother and I are both relaxed.

"May I talk to my grandmother... Alone."

They all leave the room in a human pace.

Paul stands next to me protectively.

"I'll be right out the door, just in case."

He whispers in my ear.

I nod smiling and trying not to shiver from the contact of his breathe on my skin.

I look at my grandmother glaring at her.

"Well look at you, Raven. You grew so much since the months I've seen you."

"Cut the bullshit!"

I snarl at her.

She looks at me shocked by my foul language.

"Raven Marie Estrella! I am disappointed in your behavior."

I could feel my hands starting to shake. I clenched my fist together and grinded my teeth.

"Don't act like you don't know! I know Jonathan is my father, I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me. For years I've been searching for answers! This is what you do! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! I THOUGHT FAMILY LOOKED OUT FOR EACH OTHER! MY FRIENDS ARE MORE OF A FAMILY THAN YOU! JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

She comes up to me and puts her hands on either side of my face.

"I did it to protect you Raven. Apparently you don't need my protection."

I removed her hands from my face.

"Leave."

I say viciously, the shaking getting uncontrollable.

"You're going to need me one day Raven, and I'll be there. When that boyfriend of yours breaks your heart I'll be here for you."

She crossed the line. Nobody, I mean nobody talks about _**my **_Paul that way.

I shoved her hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT PAUL THAT WAY! YOUR JUST LIKE JOHNATHAN ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT HIS MOTHER! LEAVE!"

I say throwing a lamp at the door. She runs out of the house and down the driveway and into her rental car.

"RAVEN!"

Paul yells grabbing me by the waist and pulling me out of the house.

The shaking was uncontrollable and this hot pain traveled throughout my body.

"Paul..."

I whimpered scared of what was happening.

He smoothed the hair out of my face.

"It's okay, just let it out."  
I shook my head the shaking only getting worse.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

"Holding it back only makes the pain worse."

Jake said his voice coming from far away.

"NO!"

I screamed falling to my knees.

My spine felt like it was being stretched. I screamed in pain and it soon turned into a howl.

I looked down at my body to see I was covered in raven black fur.

"She's beautiful."

I heard Paul say in awe.

I looked towards him and...

I don't know what happened. But when I met eyes with Paul it was like my world just shifted.

I never have been devoted to someone till now. It didn't matter what happened as long as he was happy it would make me happy.

I now know why it hurt to be away from him every day. He is my soul mate.

This seemed familiar though.

_DID I IMPRINT ON PAUL!_

I screamed in my mind. Edward looked up at me and nodded.

I started pacing back and forth.

"I'm going to phase."

Paul says running into the woods.

I start to panic, what if he finds out I imprinted on him.

But doesn't that mean...

_**I did imprint on you. When I first saw you.**_

Paul says in my mind standing by my side.

I knew I couldn't blush in this form but if I could I would.

_**Come on Raven. Don't just stand there don't you want to go for your first run.**_

I nod my big head and take off into the woods.

I smile as I jump over logs and the forest blurs into a beautiful green.

I stop once I find a river and drink some water.

_Paul?_

I asked afraid.

_**What is it?**_

_How do we become human?_

He laughs and licks the side of my muzzle.

_**I won't leave you alone as a wolf okay?**_

I nod.

After a few minutes I was calm enough to change back. Alice came and gave me some clothes.

Paul comes out from the trees just in his shorts.

"Hi."  
I say trying to ease the awkwardness.

He takes my hand and leads me into the woods.

"I love you."  
He says.

I blush looking down, not knowing if I'm capable of saying it back.

But I did realize how much I liked him before I imprinted, and how much it hurt to be away from him.

"I love you too."

I finally say.

A huge smile lights up his face.

I wrap my arms around his neck and get on my tip-toes planting a soft kiss on his lips.

I pull away and look at his face.

He smiles at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Want to kiss me again?"

I laugh and peck his lips a few times.

"I love you."

He whispers into my ear.

I smile and whisper it back.

That moment is when everything felt perfect my "dad" nowhere to be found and it's a good thing. My grandma turned out to be a total bitch and I don't think I can ever forgive her.

But this time when Jonathan comes back, I'll be ready. Because now, he can't touch me.

* * *

**They finally KISSED! YA! So hope this chapter was okay, it took me three hours to write but it is done! So review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess ( has a cold)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that, I have so many ideas but not enough time to write them. I have to keep reminding myself that I need to finish this story, and Vengeance, and Silent Kiss, Here His Cries, Twisted, Last Breathe and the others. **

**So not my best idea starting new stories when I haven't finished others, but I'm stupid like that.**

**So anyway thanks to these amazing people who reviewed.**

**Carter Izabell Jayd Marie- **Yea I took forever to make them kiss. Her grandma just doesn't want to see her change her whole life for a man, like her mom did. But she is being a Bitch! Glad you like it though, keep the reviews coming please!

**Missclearwater80- ** I thought so too.

**Thank you both for reviewing.**

**Love you guys,**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Raven's POV**

_It starts in the rubble of where my house used to be. I walk in the debris and feel my heart drop to my stomach. I find a burnt picture of my mom and I, I pick it up and see my face is gone but only hers remains. _

"_Raven, what a delight to see you again."_

_I look behind me and find Jonathan standing there looking like an asshole._

"_Here are the adoption papers you wanted."_

_I caught them as he threw it in the air._

"_I'm officially a Cullen."_

_I said with a smile._

_He laughed harshly._

"_Don't be too happy yet. You see your father may have stolen my wife, and made me believe I actually had a child. But I'm going to hurt him, by hurting the mistake he loves. You."_

_With that he lifts his gun and shoots me in the arm. I scream and hold my arm; I pull out the bullet and watch as the injury heals._

_I forgot about that._

_I smile and run up to him. I grab the gun from him and punch him in the face._

"_Who's stronger now?"_

_I ask, smiling sinisterly._

_He looks at me frightened._

"_Julia!"_

_He screams and I watch as his sister runs out._

"_She's a fucken vampire, of fucken course."_

_I say under my breathe._

_She smiles her red eyes locking with mine._

"_Newly changed to, good thing I know people… But no matter, time to end you Raven."_

_I laugh._

"_No thanks."_

_With that I phase and run into the woods._

_Just for her to be following me holding Paul. Another vampire holds him down and the Cullens are all passed out in a dream like state._

_"LET THEM GO JULIA!"_

_I scream seeing my Paul in danger._

_"Now why would I do that."_

_She sinks her teeth into Paul's neck and puts her venom into his blood stream._

_"NO!"  
I scream falling to my knees and watching my love die in front of me._

"_RAVEN!"_

I wake up sweat beading down my body.

"Are you okay, I heard you scream?"  
I look into the concerned face of my boyfriend and shake my head.

"I'm fine."

He continues to look at me but I move past him.

I go into my bathroom and splash water on my face.

"I'm fine Paul."

He wraps his arms around my waist and turns me around so I'm facing him.

"Don't you lie to me Raven."

I sigh and look down. He lifts my chin up and makes me look him in the eye.

"What happened?"

I sigh.

"Jonathan, he came back in the dream. He shot me but of course I didn't stay hurt for long. But then Julia was a vampire and she killed you."

Paul looks at me confused.

"Who's Julia?"

I sigh.

"My aunt… she freaking hates me. On my _dad's _side of course."

He nods and presses his forehead against mine.

"Don't worry about it, because I won't let him hurt you."

I smile and kiss his lips softly.

"He can't hurt me now, besides I wouldn't let him. I have so many things to fight for now."

Paul smiles at me.

"Like what."

I smile.

"You."

**Jonathan's POV**

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I ask my sister.

"Jonathan we need to kill her to hurt Joshua, you want your company back right? This will make killing Joshua the most simplest task, and killing the girl as easy as breathing."

I nod.

"Alright."

"Rebecca come in."

The beautiful woman walks in her auburn hair in a pony tail, and her eyes a pure black.

"May I?"

She asks me.

I nod and watch her sink her teeth into my sister's neck and drink her blood.

"Change her."

She continues and I watch as she changed my sister. She turns towards me her eyes a bright crimson.

"You next darling"

With that she kisses my neck and then I feel the sharp pain of her teeth.

**Raven's POV**

"Your moving?"

I ask making sure this isn't a nightmare.

"In a few months, my grandpa's better. So were supposed to go back to Alaska. But my mom wants to stay. So I'm totally unsure."

Renesmee says sadly.

I frown.

"Looks like I'm homeless."

She shakes her head laughing.

"Do you really think we'd do that, or Paul? He wants to stay with you."

I nod smiling.

"That wouldn't be so bad."

Renesmee laughs.

"But my grandpa wants to adopt you."

I look at her confused.

"Carlisle not Charlie."

I nod my confusion gone.

"That makes more sense, I want that too. But my stupid _dad_."

She nods.

"I know."

She's soon cut off by Paul running into the room pulling me off the couch and kissing me.

"What got into you."

I ask pushing him away gently. He gently sets me back onto the ground with a huge smile on his face.

"You're going to come with us!"

I look at him confused.

"Paul what are you talking about?"

" Your dad finally signed the papers you're a Cullen."

Nessie hugs me before I can react.

I'm frozen in her arms. I can barely hear her and Paul's excitement anymore, just lost in thought.

That means only one thing.

"He found me."

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, sorry but I have so many things to update for.**

**Please review,**

**-True Goddess**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hardly have time for anything anymore, like I don't have to time to read! Updating is getting harder and harder but finally I have a four day weekend and I'm dedicating it to reading, updating, and hanging out with my friends and family.  
**

**Anyway again super sorry for the updates taking forever I'm trying my hardest. **

**Anyway thanks to these people that I love who reviewed. **

**Jayd Marie- **Oh you changed your name, I just noticed. Yea I bet we all hate Julia she's like the new Vivian... Anyway thanks for your review.

**Missclearwater- **For reason ( like my safety) I cannot kill Paul, because my best friend would have shot me in the face. LOL but I love him too much to kill him, and the dream had to be a little realistic. Glad your liking it, thanks for the review.

**Your all so sweet! Thanks for reviewing.**

**~True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Jonathan's POV**

_The Burning. _

_The excruciating pain burning away my humanity. I begged for my life to be taken away but I couldn't hear my screams over the awful burning fire._

_My heart beats frantically trying to fight off the venom. Till finally it stops, and I open my eyes into a new world._

**Raven's POV**

"Raven it's been two days give it a rest."

My eyes were bloodshot and I was literally running on caffeine alone.

"I can't Paul, I can't sleep, he can find me."  
He rolls his eyes and lifts me off the couch.

"Come on your going to bed."  
I try to fight out of his arms but I'm to exhausted to actually do it. He just laughed at my weak punches to his chest and I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

I was spiraled into another horrifying dream but this time I woke up to hushed conversations.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Paul yelled.

I went down stairs and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What's going on?"

I see a girl looking totally pissed off.

"Listen I don't want any one in La Push getting hurt so your not aloud there anymore."

She had a smirk on her face at Jacob's anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
I say to her.

She smirks at me.

"Leah Clearwater, who are you."

I smirk right back.

"Your ex-boyfriends sister."  
She stiffens and stares at me in shock.

"No this can't be happing Sam was an only child... You're the little bastard he's been talking about."

I lunge at her and Paul pulls me back holding me by the waist.  
"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BITCH!"  
She laughs coldly and looks me in the eye.

"Aren't we both?"

"Well Jake you know, stay away from La Push."

With that she left the house.

Paul lets me go and Jake guards the door.

"Oh please I'm not going to go after her, what happened?"

I ask confused.

They all look at each other debating whether to tell me.

"Spit it out."  
I growl starting to shake. My stupid temper getting the best of me.

"Jonathan... Is a vampire."  
My eyes bulged and the shaking was uncontrollable.

"Get her outside!"  
Someone yelled.

I felt Emmet's cold arms and he threw me into the air. My clothes busted off and I became a wolf again. I ran straight into the woods not bothering to wait. I was going to find Jonathan and I was going to kill him.

**Paul's POV**

"We need to follow her."  
Edward said his eyes wide.

"Why what happened."

"She's going to find him."

I ran out the house and phased not bothering to take off my clothes.

_RAVEN! STOP!_

I screamed in my mind.

_**"I'm sorry Paul, but I need to do this."**_

I growled angrily and continued to follow her scent.

_**"Come on Paul we need to stop her let's try to get in front of her and block a path."**_

Jake didn't bothering waiting for me to respond he stuck to his plan and ran to find her.

I found Raven and she looked at me before turning around and then came running back full speed.

She jumped over me!

She's freaking short! Even as a wolf and she jumped over me!

_What the hell just happened?_

Even Jake was speechless.

_**"Come on we need to stop her."**_

I cursed at how fast she was the vampires were having a little trouble keeping up with her. She kept twisting and turning.

Till finally the smell of vampire hit me, and it wasn't the Cullen's.

_Raven Stop! Please stop! _

_**"I have to do this Paul!"**_

**Raven's POV**

I saw her before him. Julia she was even more beautiful now that she's a vampire.

"What's this dog doing here?"

She hissed at me.

I growled back at her and got closer.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked up into my eyes.

"Raven? Oh my god my little niece. How are you kid?"

I pounce on her and try to rip her head off till a force pushes me back.

I fly back and hit a tree. I shake my head and ignore the pain.

I see a beautiful woman with auburn hair walking towards me.

"NO! RAVEN!"  
I hear Paul screaming his eyes wide in fear.

I stood up and snarled at her. She put her hand in a fist and I felt like I was being crushed.

She lifted her arm and I lifted into the air.

She used her other hand and... I don't know what happened. I howled in pain, she was literally pulling the wolf out of me.

I screamed in pain and fell to the ground in my human form. With that the vampire and Julia were gone.

I stayed on the ground shivering and everything went black.

I was empty.

I was nothing.

I am vulnerable.

* * *

**Sorry for the rabid change of POV's hope it wasn't annoying or anything. **

**Okay very eventful chapter. Freaky vampire I know. Chapter eight took place like three months after chapter seven just so you know. So please excuse the inconvenience sorry I didn't add that in.**

**So I am going to try to update again this week since I have a long weekend! Ya! **

**Anyway thanks for reviews love you guys.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


End file.
